Presente de Natal
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: LEMON: Talvez esse ano Yohji não ganhe seu presente de natal, mas Ken vai perceber que o playboy tem prioridades bem diferentes, como a vida da pessoa que ele mais ama...


**_Título_**: Presente de Natal  
**_Ficwriter_**: Kaline Bogard  
**_Classificação_**: lemon  
**_Pares_**: YohjixKen  
**_Resumo:_** Talvez esse ano Yohji não ganhe seu presente de natal, mas Ken perceberá que o playboy tem prioridades mais importantes...

* * *

**Presente de Natal  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

(Ken) Ei, Omi! Você já comprou o presente do Aya?!

(Omi sorrindo) Já! Faz tempo!!

O moreninho arregalou os olhos demonstrando seu espanto ao ouvir aquilo.

(Ken) E como você conseguiu manter segredo? Eu não agüento! Se fosse comigo, eu já teria falado...

O loirinho observou Ken por um segundo. Ambos estavam sozinhos na Koneko, pois Aya estava no hospital visitando a irmã, e Yohji estava encarregado das entregas.

(Omi) Aya não é curioso. Isso ajuda a guardar o segredo...

(Ken) Aí você está em grande vantagem. Nunca vi ninguém mais curioso que o Yohji...

(Omi) Isso quer dizer que você ainda não comprou o presente dele?

(Ken) Er... na verdade não... será que... você não tem algum dinheiro pra me emprestar?

(Omi) Sinto muito. Minhas economias foram-se todas.

(Ken surpreso) Que presente caro!

O chibi sorriu, com certeza compraria o melhor para Aya. E sabia que o ruivo gostaria da katana nova que Omi havia comprado. Era uma peça rara de colecionador. Tinha a bainha toda decorada por símbolos associadas ao final da Era Tokugawa. O loirinho havia comprado-a em um leilão, e lhe custara todas as suas economias. Mas sabia que isso deixaria o ruivo muito feliz. E isso era mais do que suficiente.

(Omi) Mas e as suas economias?

(Ken desanimado) Que economias? Você sabe que eu não consigo juntar dois centavos!

(Omi) ...

(Ken) E eu ainda tô devendo dos concertos que fiz na moto mês passado...

(Omi) Puxa, Ken... bem que eu gostaria de ajudá-lo...

(Ken sorrindo) Não faz mal. Eu dou um jeito.

Faltava pouco para a hora de fechar. O movimento era mínimo, pois chegara a época de natal, dia vinte e dois de dezembro. A temperatura nessa época do ano caia drasticamente, e pouca gente tinha coragem de sair nesse tempo.

Vez ou outra uma fraca nevasca caia, cobrindo as ruas e telhados com a neve branquinha feito algodão, e gelada como um iceberg.

O tempo assim era um perigo, pois a neve deixava a pista lisa e escorregadia, fazendo alguns carros derraparem no asfalto úmido.

(Omi) Já podemos ir fechando, não é?

(Ken) É. Não tem mais ninguém...

Ambos concentraram-se em fechar a floricultura.

O local estava bem aquecido, já que tinham instalado um ótimo sistema de aquecimento no começo do verão (graças a insistência de Omi...), assim como toda a casa dos quatro assassinos.

Podiam usar roupas mais leves, que não sentiriam frio. O que não aconteceria lá fora. Yohji e Aya vestiram várias blusas, com intuito de se aquecer, e se proteger da neve.

(Ken) Será que o Aya anteciparia o meu pagamento desse mês?

Perguntou com alguma esperança, mesmo desconfiando que o ruivo não ia aceitar sair do esquema. Aya não fazia isso nem mesmo quando ele próprio precisava de grana pro tratamento da irmã.

Mas antes que Omi respondesse, Yohji entrou, chacoalhando a neve do casaco preto, e limpando o pé no tapete de entrada.

(Yohji) Caramba! Peguei uma nevasca lá pros lados do subúrbio... sorte que uma gatinha linda me ajudou!

(Ken) ...

(Yohji sorrindo) É brincadeira, Kenken.

(Ken irritado) Eu não achei graça.

(Yohji) Ah... que mal humorado. Vocês já estão fechando?

(Omi) Sim. Tá na hora de começar a preparar o jantar.

(Yohji) Hum!! E o que você tem em mente? Com esse frio, uma sopa cairia muito bem!

(Ken sorrindo) Cairia mesmo!

Imaginou-se na cama, recostado ao lado de Yohji, tomando uma sopa quentinha embaixo de pesados cobertores...

(Yohji) Cadê o Aya? Ainda não voltou do hospital?

Antes que Omi respondesse, a porta se abriu, e ruivo entrou. Usava um sobretudo negro pesado, que o mantinha bem aquecido. Apesar disso, os cabelos estavam respingados com flocos de neve, e os lábios apresentavam uma coloração diferente, com certeza por causa da baixa temperatura.

(Omi) Aya!

Correu para alcançar o namorado, abraçando-o com força. O ruivo depositou uma mão sobre a cabeça do chibi, acariciando os cabelos loiros.

(Yohji sorrindo) E a sopa? Eu tô com fome!!

(Omi) Claro!

(Ken) Eu te ajudo.

O jogador mantinha na mente a cena em que ele e Yohji jantavam bem aconchegados, debaixo das cobertas quentinhas...

oOo

A despeito dos devaneios românticos de Ken, os quatro acabaram jantando na cozinha mesmo. Fizeram a refeição em silêncio, desfrutando a sopa deliciosa que Omi havia preparado, com ajuda do moreninho.

Depois de comer, Omi foi para o quarto, explicando que precisava terminar um trabalho de história japonesa, que tinha de ser entregue amanhã, o último dia de aula. Yohji estava encarregado de limpar a cozinha. Eram poucas as louças sujas, pois Omi e Ken já haviam adiantado boa parte da limpeza... mas isso não impediu o playboy de reclamar por bastante tempo...

Aya acomodou-se no sofá, próximo à uma saída de ar quentinho, liberado pelo aquecedor central. Estava muito concentrado, quando sentiu um movimento no sofá, indicando que alguém havia sentado ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos, imaginando que veria Omi... mas qual foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com Ken.

O moreninho estava sentado mantendo os olhos fechados, enquanto massageava o queixo de modo pensativo.

Aya percebeu na hora que Ken queria algo, e parecia incomodado, mas não tomou nenhuma iniciativa. Deixou que o jogador começasse a falar. É claro que o ruivo sentiu uma curiosidade em saber o que o outro queria, mas disfarçou muito bem.

Depois de alguns minutos de reflexão, Ken encheu-se de coragem, dispondo-se a fazer o que tinha em mente: iria pedir um adiantamento para Aya... é claro que pra isso precisava de algum preparo mental, e havia chegado a conclusão de que ir devagar, rodeando, era a melhor alternativa.

(Ken) Er... Aya?

O ruivo olhou para ele, aguardando que continuasse.

(Ken) Por acaso você já comprou o presente de natal do Omi?

A pergunta não poderia ser mais estranha. O ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando fixamente para Ken, tentando descobrir o por que daquilo tudo. Teria Omi pedido para Ken perguntar? Não, claro que não. Conhecia o amante bem demais para saber que sua natureza discreta nunca permitiria isso...

É claro que Aya, apesar de manter a pose de frio e indiferente, estava muito curioso pra saber o que Omi lhe daria, e tentara descobrir de modo sutil o que ganharia de natal... mas fora um fracasso total! O chibi simplesmente não lhe falava, não dava nenhuma pista... e era muito frustrante...

Por outro lado, o líder da Weiss já havia comprado o presente de Omi... não fazia muito tempo, mas o que ele comprara com certeza agradaria o chibi. Se tratava de um celular, o mais moderno do mercado, que na verdade era uma junção muito prática de celular, computador e palmtop... tinha um monte de funções como câmera digital, acesso a internet, web câmera que fazia pequenas gravações, além de outras frescuras que deixariam Omi vibrante.

O tamanho do aparelho era mínimo, realmente a tecnologia era incrível e... então Aya se lembrou que o moreninho ainda aguardava uma resposta sua, e o fitava de modo até mesmo ansioso.

Meio sem graça, por ter viajado tanto tempo, Aya fungou, e cruzou os braços na altura do peito, respondendo de modo seco.

(Aya) Já comprei sim.

Totalmente desanimado, Ken recostou-se no sofá, soltando um longo suspiro. Omi e Aya já haviam comprado seus presentes... precisava saber de Yohji... às vezes o loiro era meio esquecido... se ele não ganhasse nada, não precisaria dar nada também! Assim seu deslize não ficava tão feio...

(Ken) Droga!

(Aya) O que foi?

(Ken) Nada... quer dizer... quais são as chances de você me dar um adiantamento?

O assassino ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitando Ken como se ele não estivesse ali. Nem se dignou a dar resposta, perguntando de modo desconfiado:

(Aya) Em que confusão você se meteu?

(Ken) ...

(Aya) Ken, você precisa ser mais responsável. Já está na hora de se comportar com mais maturidade. Assuma seus erros sozinho, e arque com as conseqüências sem reclamar.

(Ken) !!

(Aya) Você já não é mais criança.

(Ken irritado) Ih, qual é, Aya! Nem vem com sermão pra cima de mim! Não me meti em nenhum rolo. Só não tenho dinheiro pra comprar o presente de natal do Yohji.

(Aya) Ah.

(Ken) Eu gastei meu último salário todo na moto... e não tenho nenhuma grana guardada.

(Aya) Azar o seu.

(Ken) Mas...

(Aya) A regra é: nada de adiantamentos.

(Ken) Só dessa vez!

(Aya) Não.

(Ken) Mas é natal!!

(Aya) Devia ter pensando nisso antes de gastar todo o seu dinheiro.

Voltou a fechar os olhos e cruzar os braços, dando a conversa por encerrada. Ken ainda fitou a face inexpressiva do assassino mais velho, mas percebeu claramente que Aya estava irredutível, e nada o faria mudar de idéia.

(Ken irritado) Merda!

Levantou-se do sofá, indo até a cozinha, onde Yohji terminava de secar os últimos pratos.

O moreninho sentou-se numa cadeira, onde ficou extremamente emburrado. Yohji olhou de lado pra ele, e resolveu perguntar o que aborrecia o amante.

(Yohji) Por que tá com essa cara?

(Ken) Que cara?

(Yohji) Ih... bem feito pra mim.

Jogou o pano de prato sobre a mesa. Apesar do frio, a água estava numa agradável temperatura ambiente, respondendo ao calor desprendido do aquecimento. Assim, lavar louças não era de todo ruim...

(Ken) Desculpa! É que o Aya tira a paciência de qualquer um...

(Yohji) Errado, Kenken. VOCÊ é muito impaciente.

(Ken) ...

(Yohji) Não faça essa cara. O que houve?

(Ken) Esquece. Yohji...

(Yohji) Hum?

(Ken sorrindo) Você já comprou o meu presente de natal?

O loiro fez uma cara de quem entende tudo. Associou o mal humor de Ken à preocupação de não ganhar um presente de natal... o moreninho podia ser bem infantil em algumas situações.

(Yohji sorrindo) Não se preocupe. Faz tempo que comprei seu presente!

E era verdade. O presente de Ken estava comprado a muito tempo. Não fora fácil escolher, pois o moreninho não se ligava em nada material. Mas com certeza ia gostar do que o loiro havia comprado. Se tratava de um garage kit de uma moto, uma imitação perfeita de uma máquina real. Ao se deparar com tal coisa, Yohji mal pudera acreditar. Era a cara do amante, e Ken adoraria montar a pequena miniatura se entretendo durante algum tempo.

(Ken) Ah, verdade?

Tentou passar um ânimo que definitivamente não tinha. O que ia fazer agora?

Nesse momento a campainha tocou, e o casal se entreolhou. Com certeza era Manx.

Ao pensar nisso, o coração de Ken disparou. Uma missão significava dinheiro extra! E isso era tudo que o moreninho precisava! Era muita sorte!!

(Ken) Vamos lá!

Disparou na frente, sendo seguido pelo loiro, que não entendeu o porque de tanta euforia. Mas acabou dando de ombros. Ken nunca ia mudar aquele jeitinho tão peculiar. E Yohji não queria que tal coisa acontecesse. Gostava de Ken do jeito que ele era.

Chegando na sala, Ken percebeu que realmente se tratava de Manx, e a ruiva segurava nas mãos um envelope pardo maior que o normal, e uma fita de VHS comum. Era uma missão! A salvação de Ken!!

Logo Yohji chegou também, e sentou-se ao lado de Ken, no sofá de dois lugares. Aya permaneceu sentado próximo a entrada de ar quente, no mesmo lugar em que Ken o deixara. Omi estava em pé, preparando o vídeo.

(Manx) Olá, rapazes.

(Yohji) Olá, gracinha.

(Manx) ...

(Ken ansioso) Veio trazer uma missão?

(Manx) Sim, dessa vez...

(Ken) Eu aceito!

Os quatro olharam de modo surpreso para o moreninho. Nenhum deles entendeu tanto entusiasmo em uma missão. Apenas Aya e Omi associaram aquilo à falta de dinheiro que Ken enfrentava.

Manx ficou sem ação por um segundo, mas antes que se recuperasse, Yohji também disse:

(Yohji) Se Ken está nessa, eu também estou.

A ruiva olhou de modo desconfiado para o playboy. Já suspeitava do envolvimento entre os Weiss, deduzindo que era algo mais que simples amizade... e ela estava certa.

Sua desconfiança nascera ao perceber que Yohji não recusava mais nenhuma missão que Ken aceitasse fazer. Havia toda uma preocupação por parte do playboy... era como se ele quisesse proteger o moreninho, tendo sempre certeza de que tudo estava bem.

(Manx) Vou passar os detalhes da missão. Depois vocês confirmam se vão mesmo participar, ok?

O moreninho balançou a cabeça, e ficou em silêncio.

(Manx) Essa é uma missão incomum... é mais uma espécie de observação... vocês já ouviram falar em IRA?

(Aya) Claro.

(Yohji) Mas isso não é uma organização lá da Europa?

(Manx) Sim. O problema não é esse. A verdade é que o IRA, a OLP, o movimento a Ira de Alá e alguns terroristas russos estão pretendendo conseguir apoio de Yamoto Kenjiro...

(Omi) O que? O chefe da Yakuza na costa leste?!

(Aya) Isso é grave.

(Yohji) Grave?! Aya, isso é trágico! Os piores terroristas da Europa querem que o Japão entre nessa?

(Manx) Pelo jeito, Michael Novikov virá ao Japão, tratar diretamente com Yamoto em nome de Dick Dillon líder da OLP e Sean Tanner líder do IRA. Pelo que sabemos, o chefe da Yakuza não tem interesse direto no terrorismo, mas o envolvimento com frentes de ataque como essas, garantem muito poder... tanto a ponto de deixar um homem tentado...

(Yohji irônico) E você quer que acabemos com a raça desse tal de Michael... aí todos os terroristas russos, irlandeses e iraquianos vão cair sobre a gente de uma só vez.

(Manx sorrindo) E bascos também...

(Yohji) ...

(Ken) Como assim?

(Manx) NoviKov fez alguns servicinhos para o movimento basco... ganhou simpatizantes por lá...

(Aya) Isso cheira a encrenca.

(Manx) Nosso plano é o seguinte: se Yamoto se encontrar com Michael Novikov, nós teremos uma desculpa para matá-los. Basta associar o ataque aos inimigos que a Yakuza tem, e assim não atrairíamos o olhar dos terroristas europeus para o Japão.

(Yohji) Parece lógico.

(Manx) Se Yamoto não aparecer, devemos deduzir que ele não apoiará o terrorismo, então vocês não devem matar Novikov.

(Aya) Você acha que será fácil matar um dos terroristas mais procurados do mundo?

(Omi) Ele deve vir bem acompanhado...

Então Manx estendeu o envelope para Aya.

(Manx) Oficialmente, o serviço secreto britânico e a KGB não podem se envolver na questão... mas sabemos que um oficial inglês e um capitão alemão estão atentos à tudo o que se refere a Michael Novikov. Eles vão colaborar conosco... já temos todos os passos do russo vigiados.

(Yohji) Tá tudo aí no envelope?

(Manx) Basicamente, Novikov vai decolar de uma base particular em uma vila basca, e vai aterrissar na pista de pouso de Ian Makeev, aqui no Japão.

(Omi surpreso) Esse não é o embaixador russo?!

(Yohji) Caramba! Eles estão bem protegidos...

(Manx) Infelizmente essas causas extremistas sempre atraem adeptos por todo lugar.

Depois fez um movimento com a cabeça, indicando que Omi podia dar o play na fita. Logo a imagem de um russo alto, muito loiro, de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis estreitos tomou toda a tela.

(Manx) Esse é Novikov.

(Yohji) Que figura!

Com certeza era um homem muito bonito. Deveria ter entre vinte e cinco e trinta anos. Jovem demais para um cargo tão importante...

A imagem se afastou um pouco, focalizando três outros homens. Dois tinham procedência russa, eram altos, loiros, e um deles usava os cabelos num corte extremamente curto. O terceiro parecia um árabe, tinha pele morena, era meio baixo e bem magro. Usava longos cabelos negros, e mantinha um semblante sério, parecendo bem perigoso.

(Manx) Estes são Alexei e Cirus Gochanokv, são irmãos, e uma espécie de guarda costas de Novikov. O outro é Rashid Almed, é iraquiano, um dos homens de confiança do A Ira de Alá. É provável que estejam com Novikov, e os três são perigosos. Não esperamos mais ninguém por parte dos terroristas, eles tentam não chamar atenção. Não dá pra saber quantos homens Yamoto irá levar.

(Ken) Mas pode ser que ele não apareça, não é?

(Manx) Sim. Como eu disse essa é uma possibilidade, e sinceramente esperamos que seja assim.

(Yohji) Se Yamoto não aparecer, a gente não mete o nariz?

(Manx) Não. Assim Novikov voltará para a Europa com seus homens, e o assunto fica por conta das nossas associadas do lado de lá.

(Ken sorrindo) Ótimo! Pode contar comigo!

(Manx) Estão todos dentro?

Os outros três balançaram a cabeça concordando.

(Manx) A pista de pouso de Makeev fica ao norte daqui, em uma grande fazenda. Lá provavelmente estarão alguns homens, mas não temos os números exatos.

(Aya) Quando o avião vai chegar?

(Manx) Amanhã, por volta das quinze horas. Mas o encontro está marcado para as vinte e três horas.

(Ken) Quase véspera de natal...

Não lhe agradava a idéia de matar nas vésperas do natal, e se não fosse pelo presente de Yohji, dificilmente Ken aceitaria uma missão tão complicada... envolver-se com terroristas perigosos...

(Manx) Boa sorte.

Despediu-se deles, deixando-os em leve expectativa. Logo Omi ia para o quarto, dizendo que ia pesquisar mais detalhes na net, sobre o campo de pouso do embaixador russo.

Aya permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Ia pensar num bom plano, mas a verdade é que aquele sofá recebendo um arzinho quente era muito agradável!

Ken olhou para a cara sonolenta que Yohji apresentava e sorriu.

(Ken) Que tal um banho?

No mesmo instante a face do playboy se iluminou. Adorava dividir os banhos com o namorado.

(Yohji) Claro!

(Ken sorrindo) Eu vou enchendo a banheira!

Uma vibração elétrica correu as costas do assassino loiro. A banheira prometia!!

(Yohji) E eu vou pegar as toalhas!

(Aya) ...

O ruivo apenas observou a movimentação dos dois companheiros, chegando a conclusão que eram dois grandes devassos.

(Aya suspirando) Estão perdendo a vergonha na cara...

Quando Yohji entrou no banheiro, não havia sinal do moreninho, mas a banheira já estava cheia, e da água quente desprendia um vaporzinho muito convidativo, indicando que a temperatura do banho estava no ponto ideal.

Sem perder tempo, o loiro tirou a roupa, ajeitando-a num canto do box, mergulhando o corpo na água quente.

Estava mesmo uma delícia, e o playboy fechou os olhos, relaxando de forma quase instintiva.

Alguns minutos depois Ken entrou, surpreendendo Yohji quase adormecido, imerso na banheira.

(Ken sorrindo) Que menino mau...

Yohji piscou, sentindo-se um pouco confuso, mas logo abriu um grande sorriso, ao ver que finalmente o moreninho viera partilhar do banho. Contrariando as expectativas do loiro, Ken não tirou a roupa, apenas aproximou-se da banheira, abaixando-se e pegando o sabonete aromático na mão.

(Yohji) ...

(Ken) Não quer que eu o ajude a lavar as costas?

(Yohji sorrindo) Por favor!

Ken começou a deslizar o sabonete pelas costas largas do amante, fazendo uma espuma branca, percebendo que Yohji relaxava mais ainda, diante dos toques despretensiosos.

A mão do moreninho subia e descia, deslizando com facilidade por toda a extensão de pele branca e macia, causando arrepios involuntários, seguidos de uma crescente excitação. Estava provocando o amante, sabendo que ele adorava ser tocado daquele jeito.

De repente o sabonete escorregou das mãos de Ken, imergindo na água da banheira. Mas isso não impediu Ken de continuar as carícias... pelo contrário. Agora o moreninho mexia os polegares, friccionando de leve, em movimentos circulares. Seguia massageando os músculos do loiro, que se encontrava tenso de prazer. Era um despropósito que toques tão carinhosos pudessem estar carregados com tanta malicia, tanta sedução. Ken estava apenas ajoelhado no box do banheiro, mas transpirava uma carga de incontrolável de provocante sensualidade à ponto do loiro sentir ganas de arrancar as roupas do outro, e fazer amor ali mesmo, no chão frio do banheiro...

Quando Yohji suspirou, Ken achou que já estava na hora de mudar de tática.

(Ken sorrindo) O sabonete caiu... acredita que eu nem percebi?

(Yohji) ...

(Ken) É melhor pegá-lo, não acha?

Mergulhou a mão na banheira, esbarrando os dedos na coxa do amante.

(Yohji) !!

Sentiu a mão atrevida de Ken correndo por toda a sua coxa esquerda, de modo delicado, cuidadoso... percebia que os dedos longos estavam brincando com ele, acariciando a parte interna das coxas.

(Ken sorrindo) Será que ele está por aqui?

Subiu um pouco a mão, tocando no pênis ereto do assassino loiro. Yohji já se encontrava totalmente desperto, graças ao joguinho erótico do amante.

O jogador soltou uma risadinha safada, ao constatar que o playboy já estava alerta, e olha que ele nem tinha feito nada!

(Ken) O que será que é isso?

Yohji abriu a boca para dar uma resposta à altura, mas sentiu que Ken fechava a mão esguia em volta do seu membro, pressionando muito de leve.

(Yohji) Ahhhn...

Movendo a mão para cima e para baixo, Ken começou a bombar o amante, percebendo que Yohji jogava a cabeça para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos, sentindo todo o corpo agradavelmente aquecido, inclusive a face, que se cobria de rubor.

O loiro segurava nas bordas da banheira com ambas as mãos, buscando um frágil apoio. A masturbação que Ken lhe fazia era deliciosa.

Então o jogador se concentrou em fazer amor com a cabeça do falo do amante, brincando carinhosamente com a pequena fenda, a parte mais sensível do corpo do loiro.

Um tremor interno se apossou das pernas de Yohji, começando no grande membro, e fazendo o seu baixo ventre formigar.

Ken se divertia, ao ver o estado deplorável do outro. A face pálida brilhava muito, umedecida pela mistura de água, espuma e suor, um têmpero exótico para o amor.

Mas o jogador sabia que Yohji não ia agüentar por muito tempo, voltando a envolver toda a haste do falo com os dedos, e iniciando um movimento de vai e vem cada vez mais rápido.

O prazer foi aumentando gradativamente, assim como os gemidos altos que escapavam da garganta do loiro. Cada onda de prazer trazia dezenas de pontinhos luminosos espalhados por todo banheiro, correspondendo ao clímax que se aproximava e fazia com que Yohji se sentisse desmanchar, tamanho o impacto das emoções.

Confirmando o pensamento do moreninho, Yohji tencionou os músculos do corpo, enquanto trincava os dentes de forma meio rude. Então ele liberou sua abundante semente na água morna da banheira.

Depois disso, o loiro perdeu o controle dos músculos, relaxando graças ao satisfação natural que segue o orgasmo. Precisou de um segundo para acalmar as reações de seu corpo, estabilizando a respiração descompassada e as batidas galopantes do coração.

(Yohji suspirando) Ken... assim você acaba comigo!

(Ken) He, he!

Num subto impulso, o playboy esticou os braços, envolvendo o namorado num abraço molhado, ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava para dentro da banheira, com roupa e tudo.

(Ken) Yohji!!

O moreninho debateu-se um pouco, espirrando água e espuma pra todo lado, mas acalmou-se, ao sentir os braços fortes do amante a lhe segurar, evitando que afundasse na água.

(Yohji) Calma aí...

(Ken) Agora eu é que vou ter de tomar um banho...

Olhou fixamente para Yohji por alguns segundos. Tinha um brilho divertido na íris cor de chocolate, demonstrando que Ken estava adorando a situação. O loiro captou aquela mostra óbvia de prazer, assumindo uma postura mais ativa, sacou que era hora de fazer alguma coisa, já que apenas permitira a Ken conduzir toda a brincadeira.

(Yohji) Eu posso lavar suas costas, se você quiser...

(Ken) Ei, isso é plágio! A idéia foi minha!!

(Yohji) Ah... isso significa que você não quer que eu te ajude?

(Ken) Bobo! E você ainda pergunta?

Trocaram um olhar cheio de malícia, saboreando antecipadamente os momentos de amor que aquele banho lhes proporcionaria...

O banho se estendeu por um longo tempo... quando Yohji e Ken saíram da banheira, a água a muito estava fria...

oOo

No outro dia, Ken sentia uma empolgação acima do normal. Estava com total bom humor, em parte devido à noite maravilhosa que passara ao lado de Yohji, e em parte por causa da missão de hoje à noite. Se tudo desse certo, no dia seguinte já teria dinheiro suficiente para comprar um presente para o playboy...

Seria véspera de natal, mas Ken tinha confiança em poder encontrar algo digno de seu adorado amante.

Com um pouco de sorte, eles não precisariam matar ninguém, e assim o presente de Yohji não estaria regado com sangue... mesmo se não fosse possível evitar o derramamento de sangue, Ken se conformava, aceitando que os inimigos eram terroristas, e exterminando-os, fariam um bem à humanidade.

Esfregando as mãos de contentamento, Ken entrou na Koneko. Era seu dia de fazer as entregas. E apesar da leve nevasca que caíra durante todo o dia, causando uma queda acentuada de temperatura, o moreninho não reclamava, querendo que o dia passasse logo.

Mas a maldita lei da relatividade provara sua eficiência mais uma vez: quanto mais Ken ansiava pela noite, mais longe ela parecia estar.

Foi com grande alivio que realizou a última entrega do dia, podendo voltar para casa, ou melhor: voltar para Yohji.

A floricultura estava vazia quando Ken chegou. Apenas Omi, Yohji e Aya se encontravam sentados, tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente, enquanto terminavam de fechar o caixa.

Na verdade era Omi que fazia as contas, Yohji e Aya apenas observavam o modo rápido com que o loirinho somava tudo.

(Ken) Cheguei!! Hum... que cheiro bom!

(Yohji) Tem um pouco no bule pra você. Tá quentinho.

(Ken sorrindo) Obrigado!

Serviu-se de uma xícara de chocolate, depois sentou-se ao lado de Yohji, onde ficou bebericando o líquido aos pouquinhos.

(Ken) Delícia!

Omi colocou o lápis sobre a mesa, dando o serviço por encerrado. Aya virou o restinho do chocolate em um só gole, e se dispôs a trancar a Koneko.

Os quatro sabiam que precisavam se por a caminho, pois a pista de aterrissagem ficava um tanto longe, e se demorassem demais não chegariam a tempo.

(Omi) Aqui estão os comunicadores. Todos já sabem o que fazer?

(Ken) Sim. Yohji e eu chegaremos pelo norte do campo, enquanto você e Aya chegam pelo sul. Existem três estradas de acesso, e Yamoto terá de passar por uma delas.

(Yohji) Aya, Omi e eu ficaremos vigiando as entradas.

(Ken) E eu me aproximo do galpão, pra ver se Yamoto já está entre eles.

A tarefa mais delicada coubera ao moreninho, pois ele era o mais ágil dos quatro. Além da agilidade, tinha maior resistência física, o que era necessário dado o terreno que seria investigado.

O campo de pouso ficava numa grande fazenda, num dos pastos mais afastados. Consistia de um enorme galpão, onde eram guardados os aviões particulares do embaixador, um pequeno abrigo, que era usado pelo antigo fazendeiro, para armazenamento de feno, durante o inverno.

A pista propriamente dita, tinha uns trinta metros de comprimento, e era iluminada nos lados por pequenas luminárias próprias pra isso. Terminava bruscamente em um belo campo de trigo.

Três dos lados do galpão eram cercados por barrancos altos, o que garantia uma proteção natural a construção, transformando-a quase numa fortaleza criada pela natureza.

Para se vigiar o lugar era preciso muita agilidade e preparação física, ficando assim a cargo de Ken, a parte mais delicada da missão.

Mas isso não era coisa que preocupava o moreninho. Se confirmasse a presença de Yamoto, Ken acionaria os companheiros, e os quatro atacariam juntos. Caso contrário, Aya, Yohji e Omi montariam guarda nas estradas de acesso, aguardando que o chefe da Yakuza chegasse, para então entrarem em ação.

Se o vilão não aparecesse, os quatro iriam embora, seguindo por caminhos separados, pra não chamar atenção, e se reencontrariam na Koneko.

Era a missão mais fácil de que Ken se lembrava.

oOo

O moreninho havia seguido com Yohji até as proximidades do local combinado, e finalmente se separaram. Ken seguiu para a esquerda, embrenhando-se com a moto no meio da densa vegetação.

Yohji observou o amante se afastar, e quando perdeu-o de vista, manobrou o carro, escondendo-o entre algumas moitas. A noite era de lua nova. Estava tudo escuro, e com certeza era impossível divisar o automóvel. Depois o loiro escolheu uma árvore de copa bem ampla, escalando-a com alguma agilidade. A mesma ficava bem no início da trilha. Se Yamoto passasse por ali, seria visto com certeza pelo olhar aguçado do playboy

Acomodou-se em uma posição de onde podia ver, sem ser visto, ajeitou o foninho do comunicador na orelha esquerda, e preparou-se para a longa noite de vigília.

Omi chegou ao local onde deveria fazer tocaia, e logo encontrou um lugar apropriado para se posicionar.

Tratava-se de uma pequena caverna, cuja entrada estava totalmente encoberta por ervas e cipós. Depois de fazer uma pequena vistoria pelo local, o chibi descobrira que a caverna não tinha saída, era perfeito, pois não precisava temer um ataque pelas costas.

Entrando definitivamente no local escuro, Omi ajeitou as folhagens de modo a encobrir a entrada. Parecia perfeitamente normal, e ninguém suspeitaria que o jovem Weiss estava lá dentro.

Ao mesmo tempo, o chibi abriu um estreito vão entre as folhas, o suficiente para que pudesse espiar, mas sem ser visto.

Se o carro de Yamoto passasse por ali, com certeza Omi o veria.

Ajeitando o pequeno fone do comunicador na orelha, o chibi se pôs em estado de alerta. Só faltava as ordens de Aya, e o plano teria andamento.

oOo

Aya escondeu o carro em uma espécie de depressão, um pouco mais acima do caminho. Depois fez o retorno a pé, procurando ocultar-se entre as folhagens da beira da estrada.

Logo estava no começo da trilha, procurando um lugar que lhe proporcionasse um bom esconderijo. Encontrou um paredão liso, que se erguia a uns três metros de altura. Lá de cima o ruivo poderia ver toda a extensão da estrada.

Se Yamoto desse o azar de passar por ali... seria visto, pelo líder da Weiss e encontraria o seu fim aquela noite mesmo.

Galgou a parede lisa com muita dificuldade, pois eram poucos os pontos de apoio para as mãos e os pés, mas aquele era Aya, e enquanto ele não conseguisse subir não se daria por satisfeito. Algum tempo depois ele terminou a escalada e se acomodou.

Após colocar o comunicador na orelha, Aya olhou no relógio, dando tempo para que Ken chegasse ao seu posto, e ele desse o sinal de ok.

oOo

Ken havia acabado de abandonar a moto, em um ponto totalmente escondido pela vegetação.

Conferindo que não havia perigo, foi caminhando devagar, abrindo o mato com as mãos, procurando não fazer barulho. Chegou ao barranco, avançando abaixado.

De lá podia divisar a grande construção de madeira, o pequeno galpão de feno, e a pista de decolagem graças ao binóculo com visão noturna.

Havia um pequeno jato pousado, e alguns homens se moviam ao redor, de modo confuso. A primeira coisa que Ken fez foi colocar o comunicador na orelha, e depois focou as acomodações com o binóculo de visão noturna.

Arrepiou-se ao reconhecer Michael Novikov entre os homens, seguido de perto por Alexei e Cirus. Ken procurou bastante, mas não viu o tal iraquiano.

Novikov estava encostado em uma grande caixa fumando calmamente. Parecia esperar algo, e o jogador deduziu que Yamoto ainda não havia chegado.

(Aya) Siberian, tudo ok?

A voz fria de Aya causou um pequeno susto a Ken, de tão entretido que o moreninho estava em observar os alvos.

(Ken) Ahn, er, tudo certo, Abyssinian. Yamoto não está aqui.

(Aya) Ótimo. Bombay, Balinese, fiquem atentos.

(Omi) Entendido.

(Yohji) Ok.

Começava então a longa vigília...

A temperatura havia caído drasticamente, mas os quatro Weiss estavam bem agasalhados, prontos para enfrentar as baixas temperaturas da noite.

Ken se encontrava em situação desagradável, visto que permanecia deitado no chão, com o abdômen encostado no solo frio. Mas não se sentia incomodado com isso, tinha em mente o presente de Yohji, que logo logo poderia comprar, e isso lhe dava todo o ânimo que necessitava.

Vez ou outra uma rápida nevasca caía, esfriando ainda mais o tempo, que corria de modo lento e tedioso... tanto para os Weiss quanto para os vilões. Novikov já havia fumado um tanto considerável de cigarros, e andava de um lado para o outro, de modo impaciente.

Como não podia ouvir o que eles falavam, Ken deduziu que Yamoto não viria. Já passava muito da meia noite, e nem sinal do líder da Yakuza.

Em todo caso, manteve vigilância até que o moreninho notou uma movimentação estranha. A maioria dos homens entrou nos carros negros e começou a se afastar.

(Ken) Abyssinian, na escuta?

(Aya) Prossiga.

(Ken) Alguns homens estão indo embora.

(Aya) Yamoto não virá mesmo. Vamos esperar que eles se vão, e depois nós vamos embora.

(Yohji) Ótimo! Eu já estava congelando.

(Omi) Abyssinian, os carros que Siberian falou estão saindo por aqui.

(Aya) Depois que eles se forem, você também vai embora.

(Omi) Ok.

(Aya) Siberian, ainda ficaram muitos homens?

(Ken) Não. Daqui eu vejo o Michael, os capangas dele e mais uns oito homens... ah, eu não vi o tal de Rashid em momento algum.

(Aya) Estranho...

(Yohji) Você acha que aconteceu algo? Eles desconfiaram?

(Aya) Não. Depois de Bombay, Balinese vai embora.

(Omi) Entendido.

(Aya) Depois Siberian vai embora e eu vou por último.

(Yohji) Certo. Nos vemos na Koneko.

(Ken) Combinado.

Suspirou aliviado. Em pouco tempo estaria tudo decidido.

oOo

Após a saída dos automóveis, Omi afastou-se da pequena caverna, e foi embora, sem problema algum. Em questão de segundos chegou a rodovia, tomando o caminho de casa.

Yohji ouviu o sinal de Omi, avisando que estava retornando. O loiro aguardou meia hora. Mas nada aconteceu.

(Yohji) Abyssinian, Siberian... estou saindo de campo.

(Aya) Ok.

(Ken) Entendido.

O assassino loiro saltou da árvore, indo até o carro. Também não encontrou obstáculos.

oOo

Omi chegou em casa, sentindo a agradável mudança de temperatura. Não havia nada como o lar.

Depois de trocar de roupa, tirando os pesados agasalhos, o loirinho se entreteu preparando um pouco de chocolate quente. Logo os companheiros estariam em casa, e sabia que eles adorariam ser recebidos com essa atenção cuidadosa. Principalmente Ken... o moreninho adorava leite com chocolate.

Sentando-se no sofá, o chibi ficou a esperar o retorno dos outros Weiss.

oOo

Meia hora depois da partida de Yohji, Ken recebeu permissão por parte de Aya para voltar para casa.

(Aya) Siberian, o que eles estão fazendo?

(Ken) Michael está arrumando algumas coisas dentro do jato. Acho que estão preparando a partida.

(Aya) Certo. Yamoto não vem mesmo. Pode dar a missão como bem sucedida. Vá até a sua moto, e quando chegar lá, me avise. Vou esperar o tempo de sempre, e depois eu vou embora.

(Ken) Entendido.

Arrastou-se com cuidado pelo chão cheio de neve, retrocedendo sem chamar atenção. Logo estava no local onde escondera a moto.

(Ken) Abyssinian, na escuta?

(Aya) Prossiga.

(Ken) Tudo limpo. Estou fora!

(Aya) Ótimo! Siga os procedimentos.

(Ken) Nos vemos em casa.

Desligou o comunicador, retirando o fone do ouvido, e guardando-o dentro do bolso da jaqueta jeans.

Estava prestes a subir na moto, quando um barulho a sua direita o alertou. Não estava mais sozinho. Agindo por puro instinto, o moreninho usou as garras para acertar o inimigo. Era um dos homens de Michael.

O pobre coitado nem teve tempo de fazer alarde, caiu sangrando no chão.

Mas Ken não pôde contar com a sorte. O tal homem não estava sozinho. Mais três vinham logo atrás. Antes que Ken pudesse atacá-los, o trio se pôs em guarda, apontando as beretas para o moreninho.

Parado aí!

Quietinho, garoto...

Sem outra alternativa, Ken ergueu as mãos, lamentando ter desligado o comunicador... caso contrário poderia alertar Aya...

Queria saber como aqueles homens haviam descoberto sua presença... seria pelos rastros na neve?

Era uma droga de complicação.

oOo

Yohji chegou em casa, sendo recebido pelo loirinho mais jovem, que lhe estendeu uma xícara com chocolate quente.

(Yohji sorrindo) Oba! Valeu!

Ambos sentaram-se no sofá, esperando os outros companheiros. Pela lógica o próximo seria Ken...

oOo

O moreninho foi levado a presença de Novikov, que aproximou-se dele, seguido por seus dois capangas. Os três demonstravam muita curiosidade ao perceber que um japonês estava sendo trazido até eles.

(Michael) O que é isso?

(Alexei) Acho que esse não é Kenjiro Yamoto...

(Cirus) Não sei não... esses japoneses são todos iguais...

Ken surpreendeu-se ao perceber que aqueles homens falavam japonês com certa fluência. Sem saber porque imaginara que eles falariam apenas russo...

(Michael) Quem é você, garoto.

O moreninho ficou em silêncio.

(Michael) Cirus, nosso pássaro tem garras afiadas... você poderia corta-las?

(Cirus sorrindo) Claro!

Aproximou-se de Ken, tirando-lhe as garras das mãos.

(Michael) Bom, vamos conversar de modo civilizado. Foi Yamoto que o enviou aqui? Você trabalha pra ele, é isso?

(Ken) Não.

Ser confundido com um membro da Yakuza... era mesmo hilário...

(Alexei) Então você sabe falar.

(Michael) O que você veio cheirar aqui? Se não veio pela Yakuza, foi a serviço de que governo? Inglês? Francês?

O moreninho desviou os olhos cerrando os lábios. Não ia abrir a boca de jeito nenhum.

Cirus que permanecia próximo a Ken estendeu a mão, agarrando o braço do jogador.

(Cirus) Deixa ele com a gente, Michael.

(Alexei) A gente faz ele falar rapidinho...

(Cirus) E eu nunca tive chance de comer um japonês...

Ken empalideceu um pouco, e sentiu um calafrio percorrendo suas costas de alto a baixo. Mas manteve o olhar determinado e a postura ereta. Não ia se amedrontar diante de tais ameaças.

Michael observou bem o moreninho, parecendo impressionado.

(Michael) Não. Ele não vai falar, nem se lhe arrancassem os colhões.

(Ken) !!

(Cirus) Mas, Michael...

(Michael) No.

Falou com sotaque basco, de maneira fria e baixa. Mas foi suficiente para Cirus soltar Ken, afastando-se do jogador.

(Cirus) Pardon, mon ami.

(Michael) Somos terroristas, não assassinos comuns. Não coloque a diversão acima da causa.

(Alexei) Vamos deixar nossa raiva para os malditos ingleses.

(Michael) A aliança com a Yakuza era uma tentativa inútil de ampliar nossas redes de tráfico. É difícil negociar explosivos e armas de impacto sem o apoio do submundo. Mas essa negociação já estava fadada ao fracasso.

(Alexei) Uf. Máfia japonesa. Essa era boa. Onde Sean estava com a cabeça?

(Michael) Isso é influência de Dillon. Aquele desgraçado está colocando idéias na cabeça do Sean. O ataque ao parque de Birminhan foi idéia de Dillon.

Ken ouvia a conversa com um certo receio. Era incrível a desenvoltura daqueles homens, falando de terrorismo e atentados como se fossem a coisa mais banal do mundo.

(Cirus) Acho que devíamos dar um jeito em Dillon...

Então Michael voltou os olhos para Ken, analisando o que deveria fazer com ele. Não sabia pra quem aquele garoto trabalhava, porém isso não era importante. Sabia que o serviço secreto britânico e a KGB não tinham poder de atuação ali, numa fazenda particular do embaixador russo. E mesmo que soubessem da sua presença, oficialmente não poderiam fazer nada.

A burocracia inglesa era sua maior aliada.

Mas sabia que não poderia deixá-lo ir impunemente. Precisava pelo menos descobrir se ele estava sozinho, ou agia apoiado por alguém.

Novikov sentia-se impressionado pela determinação que cintilava nos olhos castanhos.

(Michael) Acho que gosto da sua cara, garoto. Rashid...

Ao ouvir seu nome, o iraquiano finalmente se revelou, saindo das sombras onde estivera escondido o tempo todo.

(Michael) Rashid, sei que você é um grande amante da neve, não é?

(Rashid) Eu sou...

A voz era fria e impessoal. Causou arrepios em Ken.

(Michael) Vou dar um presentinho à você, meu velho. Você sabe o que fazer?

Sorrindo pela primeira vez, Rashid tirou um longo e afiado punhal do interior do casaco. A lâmina brilhou de maneira sinistra, refletindo a iluminação do exterior do galpão.

(Michael sorrindo) Vamos lá, divirta-se.

O pequeno iraquiano moveu-se de modo tão rápido, que Ken mal pode acompanhar seus movimentos. Quando percebeu, Rashid estava deslizando o afiado punhal por todo seu peito, num grande corte vertical...

oOo

(Yohji) Você não acha que Ken está demorando demais?

(Omi) Talvez ele tenha esperado Aya.

(Yohji) Ele não faria isso. Não estava no plano...

Estendeu outra xícara de chocolate quente para o loiro mais velho, tentando animá-lo.

(Omi) Calma. Tenho certeza que esse atraso tem explicação.

oOo

Aya esperou o tempo estipulado, e nada aconteceu de anormal. Sabia que Yamoto não viria mais. Podia sentir no sangue, e dificilmente o ruivo se enganava.

Deixou passar mais cinco minutos apenas de precaução.

Logo saltou do paredão de pedras, caindo em pé no chão. Caminhou até a depressão onde estava escondido seu carro.

Olhou para ambos os lados da rodovia. Não havia ninguém. Mas, quem seria louco de sair na madrugada da véspera de natal, enfrentando um tempo muito abaixo de zero graus?

Agora que estava tudo certo, Aya só tinha uma idéia em mente: voltar logo pra casa, e terminar a noite nos braços quentes de Omi.

oOo

Ken olhou abobado para o chão, onde suas três pesadas blusas haviam caído, totalmente retalhadas. Aquele iraquiano manipulava o punhal com destreza ímpar. Ele havia cortado as blusas que Ken usava, fazendo-as em tiras.

Ao mesmo tempo o próprio jogador estava ileso. E permanecia em pé, tremendo de frio, vestindo uma camisa preta leve, que não fora nem mesmo arranhada pelo golpe de Rashid.

(Michael sorrindo) Impressionante, não é? Rashid é único. O melhor homem que A Ira de Alá possui.

Bem que Ken queria responder, mas seus dentes batiam tanto um no outro, devido ao frio, que era quase impossível falar algo sem morder a língua.

(Michael) Rashid, coloque-o dentro do armazém e fique de vigia, pra ver se alguém vem resgatá-lo.

(Rashid) Sim.

(Michael) Se aparecer alguém, você sabe o que fazer. Depois venha se encontrar conosco em Paris, no local de sempre.

(Rashid) Entendi. E se não aparecer ninguém?

(Michael) Então devemos considerar isso como um acontecimento isolado. E você ainda tem chance de ver sua morte preferida, não é?

Rashid riu de maneira sádica. Sim... morte por hipotermia... era a melhor forma de matar alguém...

Michael e seus homens concentraram-se em partir, guardando o resto das coisas, enquanto o iraquiano conduzia Ken em direção ao pequeno galpão, usado antigamente para armazenar feno.

(Rashid) Fique quietinho aí. Quanto menos você se mover, mais rápido acontece...

(Ken) ...

Se o moreninho pudesse, teria lutado e se rebelado, mas tremia tanto de frio, que era impossível um contra ataque.

Foi empurrado pra dentro do galpão, e viu que a porta se fechava, sendo trancada por fora.

(Rashid) Bom menino.

Saltou, subindo em uma árvore. Depois acendeu um cigarro, e pôs-se a fumar calmante, observando os companheiros arrumarem a partida.

(Rashid) Existem três níveis de hipotermia... primeiro o sistema nervoso causa tremores por todo o corpo, tentando preservar o calor...

O jatinho de Michael levantou vôo, deixando Rashid e Ken para trás.

(Rashid) Boa viagem, Novikov. E... obrigado por esse presente. A gente se vê em breve.

O pequeno galpão tinha cerca de dois metros quadrados, o que não dava muito espaço para o moreninho se movimentar.

(Ken) Merda!

A primeira coisa que fez foi jogar o corpo contra a porta de madeira, tentando pô-la abaixo, mas era madeira de lei, e toda a construção fora feita para resistir ao tempo... não seriam as investidas de Ken que conseguiriam destruí-las.

Desanimado, o jogador correu as mãos pelos braços, tentando fricciona-los, e conseguir um pouco mais de calor.

(Ken) Não posso ficar parado!

Sabia que precisava se aquecer. Só não sabia como...

oOo

Yohji olhou para o relógio pela milésima vez. Estava estranhando a demora de Ken. O amante já deveria ter chegado.

Omi também sentia-se incomodado. Teria acontecido algo? Impossível. Tudo o que eles tinham que fazer era se afastar de maneira discreta.

Ambos já haviam tomado tanto chocolate quente que se sentiam enjoados.

Felizmente ouviram barulho na porta, e Yohji suspirou aliviado, deduzindo que era o jogador que estava chegando.

Olhou para a porta e empalideceu terrivelmente.

Aya havia acabado de entrar.

(Yohji) ...

O ruivo percebeu no mesmo instante que alguma coisa estava errada.

oOo

(Rashid) O segundo grau de hipotermia é mais critico. O garoto já deve estar meio prostrado... ou eufórico. Algumas vezes o cérebro reage de forma engraçada...

E o iraquiano tinha razão. Ken estava sentado num canto, todo encolhido, abraçando o próprio corpo de modo protetor, tentando manter-se um mínimo aquecido.

De repente sentiu uma vontade incrível de rir. E foi o que fez, gargalhando de modo quase insano.

(Ken) Há, há, há!!

Balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse escutado uma piada muito engraçada. Mas de subto parou, virando a cabeça de lado. Assumindo uma postura pensativa. Não conseguia se lembrar o que estava fazendo ali.

Só se lembrava que precisava comprar alguma coisa para Yohji. Mas... ele estava sem dinheiro... entristeceu-se ao pensar que talvez não comprasse nada para o amante esse ano...

Encolheu-se, sem poder entender porque sentia tanto frio assim. Não atinava bem as coisas.

(Ken) Será que o Yohji vai ficar muito bravo?

Olhou em volta.

(Ken) Mas que lugar é esse?

Tentou reconhecer as paredes de madeira. Foi inútil. Suas idéias estavam todas bagunçadas. Sentia as mãos frias demais, e uma estranha letargia que dominava seus sentidos.

(Ken) O que está acontecendo comigo?

Foi acometido por nova crise nervosa, rindo até chorar. As lágrimas escorriam por sua face, mas logo se congelavam, tamanho era o frio que tomava conta do local.

Seu corpo não tremia mais, restara apenas uma fraqueza, acompanhada por uma sonolência irresistível. Sua mente estava nublada, os acontecimentos obscuros faziam tudo parecer um sonho estranho...

(Ken) Não posso... ficar parado aqui...

As pálpebras pesaram tanto, que estava difícil deixar os olhos abertos.

(Ken) O presente do Yohji...

Apesar de tudo, não podia se mover. As pernas braços pareciam congelados, grudados ao corpo.

Ken respirava devagar, muito leve. Mal tivera noção do que acontecia com seu corpo. Houvera uma diminuição drástica nos batimentos cardíacos, e a pressão arterial atingira níveis perigosamente baixos.

Era a forma que seu corpo encontrara de balancear a grande perda de calor: uma queda significativa dos sinais vitais.

(Ken) Amanhã eu compro...

Deslizou para a inconsciência, mergulhando num mundo escuro, ainda sem ter recobrado a ciência das coisas ao seu redor.

Se continuasse assim, a hipotermia o levaria a morte.

oOo

(Rashid suspirando) Acho que ele veio sozinho mesmo.

Desceu da àrvore, caminhando até o galpão maior. Lá dentro estava guardado um bimotor. O iraquiano usaria o avião pequeno para alcançar Michael. Tinha esperanças de que não estivesse tão atrasado assim, aterrissando em Paris logo após o líder.

oOo

Yohji nunca correra tanto em sua vida. Tinha certeza de que algo ruim estava acontecendo com Ken, essa era a única maneira de explicar o atraso do amante.

A estrada estava muito lisa, já que continuava a nevar esporadicamente. O loiro quase havia perdido o controle do carro por duas vezes, segurando o volante a duras penas. Omi assustara-se com as derrapagens, mas não reprimia o companheiro pois entendia sua urgência.

A madrugada fria não ajudava a diminuir a apreensão dos Weiss. Era como se a noite escura e sem estrelas, fosse um prelúdio, anunciando a tempestade...

O frio trazido pela neve se espalhava pelos corações dos quatro assassinos, fazendo seus peitos tremerem não apenas de frio... nada se comparava a angustia que dominava todo o espírito do playboy.

Ele não podia acreditar que talvez algo tivesse acontecido ao Kenken, seu adorado amigo, companheiro, amante...

Mas... como explicar tal demora sem associá-la à alguma tragédia?

Com grande alívio, Yohji começou a reconhecer o caminho por onde andavam, percebendo que se aproximavam da fazenda de Ian.

Estacionou o carro entre algumas folhagens, e o trio desceu, se separando sem que fosse combinado. Cada um sabia que era a estratégia melhor para cobrir uma grande área em menor tempo.

Aya, Omi e Yohji seguiram para as mesmas trilhas que haviam vigiado a algumas horas atrás, andando com cuidado, mas com pressa, temendo perder mais tempo, já que não podiam imaginar o que encontrariam.

oOo

O loirinho foi o primeiro a chegar à pista de aterrissagem. Estranhou encontrar tudo tão vazio e silencioso... não atinava o que poderia ter acontecido.

Aproximou-se da pista, tentando 'ler' os rastros deixados na neve. Pôde ver as marcas da decolagem de um grande avião, e por cima, estavam marcas mais leves, com certeza de um outro avião, bem menor.

Virou-se em guarda, ao ouvir passos que se aproximavam, mas suspirou aliviado ao ver Yohji, que chegava correndo, quase seguido por Aya, que se aproximava do outro lado, empatando com o playboy.

(Yohji) Algum sinal dele?

(Omi) Não. Mas veja esses rastros...

O loiro mais velho ficou ao lado do outro, olhando apreensivo para os riscos no chão, não entendendo lhufas também.

Enquanto isso, o olhar aguçado do líder da Weiss corria por todo local, scanneando toda a área de forma meticulosa.

A luz externa do galpão continuava acesa, clareando tudo. Assim como as pequenas luminárias pregadas no chão por toda extensão da pista de pouso.

Ao olhar a esquerda do grande galpão, Aya franziu as sobrancelhas visualizando alguns panos caídos no chão, picotados em tiras. Sem saber por que achou-os familiares...

Chegando mais perto, o ruivo entendeu tudo... ou melhor, reconheceu aqueles trapos no chão, sacando que se tratavam das blusas do companheiro desaparecido.

(Aya) Yohji, venha cá.

Sem responder, o playboy caminhou a passos largos, sendo seguido de perto por Omi.

(Aya) Olha isso.

Apontou o chão, mais especificamente as tiras de pano.

(Yohji) Isso parece...

Calou-se, franzindo o cenho. Com certeza era muito confuso, a menos que...

Abaixou-se feito um raio, pegando o que sobrara das blusas na mão, e examinando-as de modo desesperado. Procurava por sangue nelas... se o pano havia ficado naquele estado... o que não dizer da pessoa que as usava...

(Omi) Yohji...

O playboy piscou surpreso. Não havia o menor vestígio de sangue nos pedaços de pano. O que isso queria dizer?

(Yohji pensativo) Eles descobriram Ken, isso é óbvio. Mas... por que fariam isso com as blusas, sem nem mesmo feri-lo? Não há marcas de sangue...

Sentiu um alívio imediato. Parecia que Ken não estava ferido... pelo menos não havia nada que provasse isso... mas onde estaria o moreninho? E o principal: qual seria o propósito de tudo aquilo? Por que iriam fazer Ken ficar sem as blusas numa madrugada tão...

Mais uma vez o loiro moveu-se feito um raio, erguendo-se e vasculhando as proximidades do galpão. Uma suspeita sinistra se instalara em sua mente, fazendo com que desconfiasse de qual era a intenção dos inimigos ao fazerem aquilo com a blusa do jogador.

Inevitavelmente seus olhos se depararam com o pequeno galpão, usado pelos fazendeiros do passado. Sem que pudesse evitar, sentiu um calafrio horrível correndo por seu corpo.

Aya e Omi olharam na mesma direção que Yohji fitava, ao notarem como o companheiro empalidecia terrivelmente.

(Aya) Não pode ser...

Havia deduzido o mesmo que o loiro.

De repente Yohji sentiu que seu corpo não mais obedecia, deixando-o plantado ali, no meio da neve, observando o pequeno galpão. Não tinha coragem de mover-se e descobrir que atrás daquela porta, meio encoberta pela neve...

Vendo que o ex-detetive não se pronunciava, Aya tomou para si a tarefa de certificar se Ken estava mesmo ali dentro.

Deu dois passos, quase contra a vontade. Não era nem um pouco fácil fazer uma coisa dessas... mesmo que estivessem correndo contra o tempo, o que era por demais confuso. Não tinham provado o que realmente acontecia, mas Aya tinha quase certeza de que atrás daquelas paredes de madeira encontrariam o companheiro...

Como se caísse em si, Yohji avançou, passando pelo ruivo, e correndo até o galpão. Primeiro verificou a porta. Estava trancada por fora.

(Yohji) Aya...

O ruivo adiantou-se, observou o grande cadeado e a grossa corrente. Nada que fosse obstáculo para sua formidável katana.

Em poucos segundos a corrente caía no chão.

Yohji estendeu o braço, com o intuito de abrir a porta. Percebeu que sua mão tremia demais, e outra vez não era por causa do frio...

Abrir aquela porta era um sacrifício indescritível para o playboy. Queria que seus temores não se realizassem, mas infelizmente não foi assim...

Ver aquela cena minou suas últimas forças...

Ken estava sentado no chão, encostado contra a parede, todo encolhido, ao mesmo tempo que passava os braços em torno do corpo de modo protetor.

(Yohji) Ken...

O moreninho aparentava estar mais que inconsciente. A pele morena estava pálida, os lábios meio azulados denunciavam que ele estava exposto ao frio por bastante tempo...

Aproximando-se, o ex-detetive notou as lágrimas congeladas que percorriam a bela face. E ao redor dos lábios haviam pequenos pontos brancos, vestígios da respiração congelada.

(Yohji) Kenken...

Tirou as luvas negras, abaixando-se, e tocando-lhe a face com intuito de limpar as lágrimas da bela face. Levou um grande baque ao sentir o quão gelada a pele morena estava ... seria possível...

Omi observava tudo da porta, sentindo um aperto no peito. Não queria passar por isso jamais...

Aya recuperou-se do choque, readquirindo o sangue frio.

(Aya) Hipotermia.

O playboy virou a face para o líder da Weiss, enquanto mantinha o rosto de Ken entre suas mãos.

(Yohji) O que?

(Aya) Ele está com hipotermia...

A mão de Yohji deslizou da face do jogador até o pescoço do mesmo. Buscava os batimentos cardíacos, mas não encontrou nada.

Também notou que Ken não respirava, seu peito não mais se movia ao ritmo instintivo imposto pelos pulmões...

Medo.

Um sentimento estranho, próprio dos animais, e de seres humanos posto que são uma espécie racional de animal.

Mas medo não é uma coisa inata. As pessoas não nascem com medos e fobias. Isso são coisas que se aprendem no dia-a-dia, convivendo com outras pessoas, que nos transmitem seus medos particulares, provenientes de experiências próprias.

Alguém que já passou por uma situação traumática, sofre com o receio de passar pela mesma coisa uma outra vez.

É preciso tempo, para se recuperar, para aceitar e tentar diminuir a terrível sensação que esmaga o peito e sufoca a alma.

Alguém que já perdeu uma pessoa amada, sabe o quão terrível é a situação, o adeus, a consciência de 'nunca mais'. Nunca mais ver o ser amado, nunca mais ouvir sua voz, ou sentir seu calor...

Abrir o coração de novo, confiar outra vez leva tempo, é necessário esperar as feridas cicatrizarem, e a dor se amenizar.

Mas a memória humana é algo incrível. Mesmo que nos esqueçamos de algo, num momento crítico, quando o coração é imprensado contra um muro de obstáculos, nossa mente desperta, trazendo a tona todos os sentimentos do mundo. Os bons e os ruins...

(Yohji) Não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não...

Realmente não havia pulso, nem respiração... e o corpo do moreninho estava tão frio... tão gelado... seria o abraço definitivo da morte?

Não!

O playboy não queria passar por aquilo de novo! Não queria sofrer, chorando a dor da perda. Ter que remendar seu coração despedaçado, atravessando as longas noites de solidão, sem esperar nada do dia seguinte, sabendo que o nascer do sol apenas traria mais dor e lágrimas, relembrando a presença tão amada.

Depois de tanto tempo... finalmente abrira seu coração, aceitando o amor de Ken, querendo acreditar que a vida lhe dava a oportunidade de não estar sozinho, de viver ao lado de alguém...

Teria que seguir em frente, juntando os cacos de sua alma? Teria forças para recomeçar outra vez?

Olhou para baixo, mal divisando o garoto em seus braços. O moreninho era apenas um borrão sem forma, graças as lágrimas que preenchiam seus olhos verdes. E o playboy nem havia percebido que estava chorando...

Mas as lágrimas rolavam por sua face, de maneira abundante.

(Aya irritado) Controle-se, Yohji.

(Omi) !!

O loiro mal ouviu a voz do líder da Weiss, continuando a chorar de modo doloroso, não querendo aceitar os fatos.

(Aya irritado) Yohji, se você não fosse tão ignorante, saberia que isso é normal em casos de hipotermia.

(Omi) Aya!

(Aya) Esse estado de letargia é mais profundo que o coma, e os sinais vitais caem ao extremo, evitando perder o mínimo de calor que ainda sobrou.

(Yohji) O que?

(Omi) Então ele não está...

(Aya) Não sei. Precisamos ver isso.

O ruivo empurrou Yohji para o lado, afastando-o do jogador. O playboy estava abobado, e assim ele era totalmente inútil.

Depois pegou Ken nos braços e diante da estrita vigilância do loiro saiu do pequeno galpão. Ficava difícil prestar socorro ao companheiro desse modo. O chibi e Yohji saíram logo atrás de Aya.

Caminhando até ficar embaixo da lâmpada do galpão, Aya voltou-se e esperou que Yohji o alcançasse, entregando-lhe o companheiro.

(Aya) Esse é um dos únicos meios seguros de verificar se ele está vivo ou não.

A frase direta e reta atingiu Yohji mais profundamente do que toda a situação. "_Vivo ou não_"... era tão simples, e ao mesmo tempo infinitamente complicado.

Uma questão de sim ou não. Apenas isso...

Ainda bem que Aya usara a palavra 'vivo'. Se Aya dissesse "verificar se ele está morto ou não." Com certeza Yohji teria desabado, perdendo suas esperanças.

Morte.

Aos ouvidos de Yohji soava como uma palavra desagradável, irritante e egoísta.

O estilo de vida dos Weiss os obrigava a conviver dia a dia com o perigo, enfrentando situações de risco, onde uma jogada mal calculada poderia tirar-lhes a vida.

Era algo que acontecia agora.

Mas essa era uma coisa relativa ao extremo. Nunca o playboy iria associar o dia de hoje, quando eles acordaram de manhã, dividindo as tarefas, e deixando a vida seguir a rotina, que talvez o fim de um dos quatro estivesse tão perto...

Especialmente hoje, que Ken havia acordado tão disposto e animado, com algum segredo só seu... talvez fosse uma brincadeira infantil, ou simplesmente o encanto do natal. Ainda assim fora suficiente para deixá-lo tão feliz.

Como ligar o jogador tão cheio de vida, tão quente, tão espontâneo à frieza hostil e indiferente da morte?

Os quatro eram jovens, tinham toda uma vida pela frente... uma ameaça figurada chamada 'morte' não seria mais que apenas uma leve brisa de primavera, espalhando as amenidades daquilo à que chamamos 'viver'.

Yohji apertou Ken nos braços, enquanto Aya se inclinava e com muito cuidado erguia uma das pálpebras do moreninho inconsciente.

(Yohji) O que você tá fazendo?

(Omi) ...

(Aya suspirando) Ainda está vivo.

(Omi) Aya!

(Aya) A pupila reagiu a luz. Houve resposta à um estimulo. Ainda não é tarde demais, mas se Ken continuar a perder calor, ele vai morrer.

Vivo! Ken estava vivo!!

Aquilo encheu o loiro de energia, fazendo-o recobrar o senso prático.

Se Ken precisava de calor pra sobreviver, ele faria o sol nascer mais cedo se isso garantisse a vida da pessoa que tanto amava.

Entendendo a urgência da situação, Aya tirou o casaco preto, e envolveu o corpo do companheiro, começando a transmitir-lhe o calor do próprio corpo. Foi imitado pelo chibi, que também depositou as duas blusas que usava sobre Ken.

(Aya) Temos que aquecê-lo, e reanimá-lo.

(Omi) Vamos pra casa então.

Nenhum dos dois sentiram frio, registrando em suas mentes apenas que calor era um caso de vida ou morte para o companheiro que jazia inconsciente.

Praticamente voaram até o carro de Yohji, não se preocupando com a moto do jogador. Se preocupariam com isso quando o companheiro estivesse fora de perigo.

Depois de se acomodar no banco de trás, com Ken meio deitado em seus braços, o playboy dera uma de contorcionista, tirando o próprio casado e enrolando sobre as blusas de Aya e Omi, procurando com isso aquecer o amante ainda mais.

Apesar de todo calor que começara a receber, Ken não dera mostras de sair da letargia, permanecendo com os sinais vitais bem abaixo do natural, denunciando que ainda se encontrava em perigo.

(Aya) Friccione os braços dele. É preciso estimular a circulação de qualquer maneira.

(Omi) Não é melhor levarmos Ken ao hospital?

(Yohji) Não! Estamos longe demais de um hospital! Não quero correr riscos! Vamos prestar os primeiros socorros em casa mesmo.

Aya fazia o automóvel correr pela pista, espirrando neve úmida pelas laterais, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente se mantinha fixa na estrada de maneira conscienciosa. Não adiantava nada ele arrebentar o carro numa derrapagem inconseqüente.

É claro que estava preocupado com o companheiro. Aya não era tão insensível assim.

Mas também não iria cair em lágrimas diante desse inesperado obstáculo.

Ken era jovem, forte e dono de uma saúde invejável. O ruivo tinha fé que o moreninho não desistiria da vida por tão pouco...

Foi um alívio divisar os contornos familiares da Koneko no Sumu Ie. O nascer do sol veio recepcionar os quatro assassinos, trazendo consigo um novo dia, a véspera de natal.

Omi correu na frente, abrindo a porta e dando passagem aos companheiros.

(Aya) Yohji, troque de roupa nele. Tira a roupa molhada e coloca uma que o mantenha aquecido. Omi vá preparar algo quente pro Ken comer. Eu vou aumentar a potência do aquecedor e pegar alguns cobertores extras.

(Yohji indeciso) Não seria apropriado dar um banho bem quente nele?

O ruivo franziu a sobrancelha, olhando espantado para o ex-detetive. Depois abriu um sorriso cínico.

(Aya) Isso...

(Yohji) ...

(Aya) Mergulhar o Ken gelado desse jeito em uma água bem quente causaria um choque térmico fatal...

(Yohji) Eu pensei que...

(Aya irritado) Não tenha pensamentos medíocres. Confie em mim e faça o que eu mandei.

Yohji e Omi não precisaram de segunda ordem. Cada um correu a fazer o que lhe fora ordenado.

Yohji foi em direção ao próprio quarto, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

Ao chegar no quarto, depositou o amante sobre a cama, indo vasculhar seu guarda-roupas atrás de um velho pijama de flanela. Era grosso e esquentava muito bem, mas perdera sua utilidade após a instalação do novo aquecedor.

Pegou uma das suas toalhas, e depois de despir o jogador, usou-a para secá-lo, enxugando toda a pele morena que ainda se encontrava enregelada.

Mal terminou de vesti-lo, e Aya entrou no quarto, carregando nos braços uma pilha de cobertores e algumas toalhas. Depois de colocar as cobertas sobre a cama, ao lado de Ken, o ruivo estendeu uma das toalhas para o playboy.

(Aya) Esfrega isso pelo corpo dele.

(Yohji) Pra ativar a circulação?

(Aya) É.

E começou a esfregar a toalha pelo braço esquerdo do companheiro, demorando-se mais na mão. Aya friccionava com cuidado porém com firmeza, queria estimular o sangue, fazendo-o circular normalmente pelas veias que estavam entorpecidas pela baixa temperatura.

O assassino loiro sentiu nitidamente o ambiente esquentar, quando o aparelho aquecedor atingiu o novo grau de potência regulado pelo líder da Weiss. Estavam fazendo todo o possível para salvar a vida de Ken.

Sem perder mais tempo, Yohji pegou a outra toalha, e imitando os movimentos de Aya se pôs a esfregá-la no braço direito do amante, murmurando uma prece angustiada, querendo acreditar que tudo ficaria bem.

Omi abriu a porta, e espiou. Tanto Aya quanto Yohji estavam sentados ao lado da cama de Ken.

Depois de toda a reanimação, finalmente haviam vencido a hipotermia, espantando o frio perigoso, e devolvendo o calor ao corpo do jogador.

Respondendo aos estímulos exteriores, o moreninho fora recobrando seus sinais vitais. A pele estava aquecida outra vez, e o calor era mantido graças aos vários cobertores que Yohji usara para cobrir o amante.

Não fora fácil, nem rápido. O primeiro a se estabilizar fora o ritmo cardíaco... o coração voltara a bater de modo estabilizado.

Com isso a respiração se tornou algo nítido. Era um alívio ver o tórax de Ken subir e descer de acordo com a crescente necessidade de inalar oxigênio.

Logo os Weiss deduziram que a ameaça da hipotermia estava afastada, não mais preocupando-se com isso.

Uma das batalhas estava vencida, porém a guerra ainda não acabara.

A temperatura do corpo de Ken continuou a crescer, aumentando à perigosos quarenta graus... sem que pudessem evitar, o jogador foi acometido por uma febre muito forte...

Yohji e Aya se revezavam, fazendo uma vigília incansável, aplicando compressas frias sobre a testa ardente do jogador.

(Omi) Descansem um pouco, eu fico com ele agora.

(Yohji) Não, obrigado.

(Omi) Yohji, acho que o Ken vai dormir bem por um tempo. Aproveitem pra repor as energias, pois cansados desse jeito vocês dois não ajudam muito.

(Yohji) Certo. Mas qualquer coisa, você me chama, tá?

(Omi) Claro.

Convencido de que o loirinho estava certo, Yohji saiu do quarto, pensando em tomar banho e comer alguma coisa. Provavelmente não conseguiria dormir, mas podia tentar.

Terminado o banho, o playboy foi até a cozinha, sentando-se em uma cadeira, sem ter ânimo pra nada. Ainda estava preocupado com o namorado.

Aya entrou na cozinha, apresentando os cabelos úmidos, recém saído do banho. O líder da Weiss caminhou até o balcão, servindo-se de uma xícara de café.

(Yohji) Muito obrigado, Aya.

(Aya) !!

Olhou de modo surpreso para o companheiro. Era óbvio que o assassino mais velho estava abatido, e não era pra menos.

(Yohji) Você estava certo. Minha ignorância quase pôs tudo a perder duas vezes... se você não estivesse por perto...

Sentiu um tremor correr por seu corpo. Passou a mão pela face, de modo cansado.

Mas aquela frase causou um impacto estranho em Aya... na verdade atingiu uma parte da sua personalidade, que ele tentava manter oculta, sufocada dentro de si mesmo.

Era bom ser útil... e pensando bem, Yohji estava certo: só agora Aya se dava conta do quanto sua presença fora decisiva para a salvação do companheiro... se Aya não estivesse mesmo com eles...

Ora, essa não era a questão. O ruivo não iria se atormentar com os 'e se' da vida. Bastava saber que Aya estava no lugar certo, na hora certa, e ponto final.

E deixando que Ran assumisse o controle pelo menos dessa vez, Aya encheu uma segunda xícara com café, e estendeu para o assassino loiro.

(Aya) Pega.

Yohji surpreendeu-se com o ato tão gentil. Porém acabou sorrindo e aceitando a oferta.

(Yohji) Obrigado.

(Aya) Você devia pôr mais fé em Ken. Ele não é tão fraco assim.

(Yohji) ...

(Aya) Vou deitar. Faça o mesmo.

Depositou a xícara sobre a pia, e foi para o quarto sem esperar resposta do outro.

Yohji suspirou, entendendo a mensagem do assassino ruivo.

(Yohji) Valeu mesmo, Aya.

Depois de algum tempo de vigília, o loirinho acabara cochilando, vencido pelo cansaço. Estava acomodado sobre a poltrona, deitado de mal jeito, quando ouviu um barulho muito leve vindo da cama, mas alto o suficiente para despertar o loirinho.

(Omi) !!

Arregalou os olhos, ao perceber que Ken estava sentado sobre a cama, ainda ardendo em febre, arfando muito, e com os olhos embaçados. Era nítida a intenção do moreno de levantar-se.

(Ken) Omi?

Estreitou os olhos tentando decifrar se era mesmo o jovem assassino.

(Omi) Ken!

Correu até a cama, amparando Ken com cuidado, ao mesmo tempo que impedia-o de se mover.

(Omi) Continua quietinho, Ken. Você está ardendo em febre...

(Ken) Mas... Omi... que dia é hoje?

(Omi) Véspera de natal.

(Ken) Merda!! Preciso... comprar... o presente do... Yohji!

Tentou se soltar dos braços do loirinho sem conseguir. Sentia-se fraco, e seu corpo não queria obedecer.

O chibi encheu-se de pena, ao ouvir aquilo. Só o Ken mesmo, pra ter uma preocupação destas, estando tão doente.

(Omi) É cedo ainda! As lojas não abriram... descansa um pouco.

Bem que Ken queria sair e comprar o presente, mas até que Omi estava certo. Não sabia como explicar a canseira que seu corpo apresentava.

(Ken) Omi... você... você...

(Omi) O que foi? Sente alguma dor?

(Ken) Me chama... daqui a... meia... meia... hora...

Caiu no sono logo em seguida.

O chibi ajeitou-o sobre a cama, arrumando os cobertores sobre ele. Com certeza o moreninho estava delirando, e era interessante saber o que dominava sua mente. Parecia que o companheiro estava mesmo preocupado com o presente de natal de Yohji.

(Omi) É melhor você se recuperar primeiro, Kenken.

A porta se abriu, e Yohji entrou, trazendo uma caneca fumegante nas mãos.

(Yohji) Como ele está?

Piscando, Omi pensou por um segundo. Deveria contar pro loiro mais velho o que havia acontecido? Não... melhor não. Pra que preocupá-lo?

(Omi) Ele está bem agora.

Era uma mentirinha inofensiva. Pra ser sincero não era de todo uma mentira. Apesar da febre alta e da dificuldade para respirar, o estado geral do jogador já era mais animador.

(Yohji sorrindo) Que bom. Veja, eu fiz uma gemada.

(Omi) Tem certeza que fez certo? Você não quer que Ken piore, não é?

(Yohji) ...

(Omi) É brincadeira!!

Depois de passado todo perigo, já havia clima pra um pouco de descontração...

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, Ken finalmente abriu os olhos, recobrando a consciência. Olhou em volta, percebendo que estava no quarto de Yohji, e o mesmo estava sentado em uma poltrona, cochilando com a cabeça inclinada. Quando ele acordasse, iria sentir uma baita dor no pescoço...

(Ken) ...

Seu corpo estava todo dolorido. Parecia que havia levado uma bela surra!! As pernas também estavam dormentes, engraçado... porém mais preocupante que isso, era a grande vontade de ir ao banheiro. E foi o que fez.

Yohji abriu os olhos, e espreguiçou-se todo.

(Yohji) Caralho! Que dor no pescoço...

Passou as mãos na base do pescoço, massageando com força, tentando afastar a dor.

Foi então que mirou a cama, empalidecendo ao notar que a mesma estava vazia.

(Yohji) Ken!!

Ergueu-se num pulo, adiantando-se até a porta, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo ali, pro Ken sumir dessa maneira.

Passou pela porta da cozinha, e ia seguindo em frente, quando notou que a pessoa que procurava estava lá dentro. Ele estava sentado, meio sonolento, olhando concentrado para uma xícara que estava sobre a mesa.

(Yohji) Ken...

Ao ouvir seu nome, Ken ergueu a cabeça, e sorriu.

(Ken) Yohji! Eu ia tomar esse chocolate, mas tá frio.

(Yohji) ...

(Ken suspirando) Fiquei com preguiça de esquentar...

(Yohji) Não devia se levantar da cama! Por que não me chamou?

(Ken sorrindo) Ah, eu tava com vontade de ir ao banheiro.

O ex-detetive gargalhou ao ouvir aquilo. Depois adiantou-se, pegando a xícara e despejando o chocolate frio na pia.

(Yohji) Eu faço outro, quentinho!

(Ken) Obrigado! Não sei por que, eu acordei meio sem coragem hoje...

Yohji sorriu. Então o moreninho não se lembrava de nada? Aya havia comentado algo sobre a hipotermia afetar a memória das vítimas. Mas depois que Ken estivesse bem forte e recuperado, Yohji contaria tudo e com detalhes!!

Depois de colocar o leite pra esquentar, o ex-detetive sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Ken, tocando sua face com preocupação.

(Yohji) Ainda está meio quente. Depois do chocolate, cama!

(Ken) !!

Suspirando, o loiro tomou o amante nos braços, num abraço apertado.

(Yohji) Graças a Kami sama!

(Ken) Yohji!

Não entendeu aquilo, mas surpreendeu-se ao sentir as lágrimas quentes do loiro caindo sobre suas costas.

(Ken) Yohji...

(Yohji) Feliz Natal, Kenken.

(Ken) Me desculpa... eu... não... comprei um presente pra... você...

A última parte da 'confissão' foi apenas um sussurro. Intimamente, Ken torcia para que o amante não ficasse muito chateado.

(Yohji chorando) Presente? Presente?! Eu não quero nada, Ken. Você é o meu maior presente!!

Felicidade.

Sentimentos são um marco importante, que separam os homens dos animais. Existe uma infinidade de sensações que regem nossas vidas, permeando o caminho escolhido com lágrimas doces da vitória ou o pranto amargo da derrota.

Nós nascemos e morremos... mas entre uma coisa e outra, existe um intervalo à que chamamos viver.

Vivemos lutando, nos esforçando, caindo e chorando. Mas porque temos esperança no futuro, podemos nos levantar e dar o próximo passo.

Qual é o combustível da vida? Os sonhos? Talvez sim... mas por que sonhamos? Será que é por que queremos ser felizes? Seguimos sempre em frente tentando encontrar a felicidade, chamando por essa coisinha tão frágil e tão ilusória.

O resultado de uma vida de lutas é apenas um momento de felicidade, que some como água escorrendo entre os dedos.

Vale a pena? Recompensa todo o esforço?

Com certeza sim. Quem já encontrou a felicidade pode afirmar em alto e bom som: vale a pena acreditar.

E quando se tem a felicidade ao alcance das mãos, tudo o que nossa alma deseja, é protegê-la, acolhê-la, mantê-la ao nosso lado, seguindo conosco a cada segundo.

Felicidade. Afortunada é a pessoa que já a encontrou...

Omi entrou na cozinha, mas estacou, surpreendido por flagrar Yohji abraçado à Ken, chorando baixinho.

Emocionou-se ao ver a cena, mas não interrompeu. Virou as costas, voltando sobre os próprios passos.

O loirinho havia recebido um e-mail de Manx. A ruiva estava dando notícias sobre Michael e seu bando.

A mensagem dizia:

"_Novikov está morto. Inteligência francesa armou emboscada para ele em Paris. Cirus e Alexei, juntamente com Dillon também morreram. Rashid conseguiu escapar, pois seguia em avião separado. Nosso grupo da Inglaterra já está em alerta, caçando os terroristas que conseguiram escapar. Vocês se saíram bem._"

Omi parou em frente à janela, observando a neve fria que caia, formando uma chuva de flocos branquinhos.

Era manhã de natal.

Fim

* * *

**Notas: **Vamos lá: dessa vez o título não ficou ruim...

Mas o final... ¬¬ Numa escala de 0 à 10, eu ia sair devendo, entaum...

K'so!! É a maldição dos finais horríveis que me perseguirá até o fim dos meus dias...

Tudo bem: deixando meus traumas de lado, vou fazer um comentário sobre hipotermia. Eu também admiro muito esse assunto.

Os sintomas são realmente os que eu citei (incluindo perda de memória) só que na maioria da vezes não ocorre tão rápido. É preciso uma exposição ao frio mais prolongada, em contrapartida, a recuperação também não é tão fácil.

Mas realmente algumas vítimas de hipotermia apresentam os sinais vitais tão baixos, que várias pessoas foram dadas como mortas, sem realmente estar.

Antes de atestar o óbito, o médico precisa tentar ressucitação exaustivamente, até ter certeza que o paciente está mesmo morto.

Como Ken chegou a alcançar o terceiro estágio de hipotermia, ele precisaria ser levado à um hospital, receber tratamento adequado. Inclusive com ressucitação. Mas a fic já tava ficando grande, e meu tempo aqui no trampo com net já tá no fim, eu me decidi por tirar a parte do hospital, pulando logo para a recuperação em casa.

Gomen.

A história da pupila (quando o Aya descobre que Ken está vivo) é meio balela, não sei se realmente funciona, mas foi a única maneira 'real' de provar que o jogador estava vivo. E sobre o choque térmico que Ken sofreria se tomasse banho quente ao chegar na Koneko... eu também não sei se acontece isso, mas tomei por base o que acontece quando estamos com o corpo quente e molhamos com água muito fria: um choque térmico que pode até matar. Eu imaginei que o inverso também poderia ser possível.

O tipo de narrativa que eu usei também foi diferente. Eu procurei fazer a fic 'evoluir', mas ficou meio confuso e quase acabou com narração em terceira pessoa...

Os conhecimentos de Aya à respeito de hipotermia ficaram mal explicados, mas isso tem uma razão: novamente eu ia deixar essa parte por conta do Omi (que no meu ponto de vista é mais inteligente). Mas aí a participação do líder da Weiss seria mínima...

K'so!! Eu tenho que parar com isso!!

Acabei mudando, deixando que o Aya salvasse a vida do Ken, pelo menos nessa fic, naum é?

Er... alguma coisa a favor da fic? Bem, vamos ver... er... nem lemon a porcaria tem... não ficou romântica...

Ah, já sei! Ela **não** ficou AU!!

Pelo menos isso... ¬¬


End file.
